Teres Tolue
(Defender) |number = 2 |element = Fire |team = *'The Empire' (captain) *'White Team' |seiyuu = Majima Junji |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 085 |debut_manga = Chapter 24}} Teres Tolue (テレス・トルーエ, Teresu Torūe) is a defender and the captain of The Empire. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *"Puts together a team of defense with precise instructions in impregnable defence."'' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *''"Proud of his impregnable defence, he directs the team from the back."'' Appearance Teres is tall in height, with dark skin and a large built body. Noticabely, his forearms are way bigger than his arms. He has long, curly dark teal hair that he keeps pulled back draping over his shoulders. He also has dark red eyes and a broad, clefted chin. Personality At first, when he is introduced in episode 86, Teres is shown to be arrogant and even a little pompous towards Endou. Since he underestimates Inazuma Japan, he ignores Endou and has the notion that his team is not much of an opponent. However, after Inazuma Japan makes it to the final rounds, he personally apologizes to Endou for being so ignorant before. His attitude about Inazuma Japan changes completely, and he is then shown to be quite nice and friendly. Teres is also willing to help them; in episode 108, he assists Inazuma Japan during their fight against Tenkuu no Shito and Dark Angel. Plot He was first seen in episode 85, when he wanted to play a soccer game with Fideo and found him playing with Endou. Mark and Dylan came after him and said they wanted to meet Endou because they heard from Ichinose that he is a great soccer player, which made Teres a little interested in Endou's plays. Soon after, he suggested a match with all of them playing against each other and Endou as the goalkeeper. Inazuma Japan's captain, Endou, strategizer Kidou and two more members, Sakuma and Fudou were not able to play against The Empire because they were helping Orpheus with the trouble caused by Kageyama, making the team fight The Empire without them, which caused The Empire win against Inazuma Japan despite Inazuma Japan putting up a good fight, breaking through The Empire's defense. His team won against Unicorn, making Unicorn not able to advance to the Finals. He is shown to be a great defender, and was able to stop Gouenji's Bakunetsu Screw with his Iron Wall. He then changed his view of Endou and Inazuma Japan during the match, since he saw the determination in Japan's soccer. He also helped Kidou realize his mistakes during the match against Makai Gundan Z. He later helped Inazuma Japan in rescuing Otonashi and Rika when they got kidnapped. He was one of the 11 chosen for the Dark Angels battle. He won, together with the other "chosen ones". After the events they bidded farewell to Inazuma Japan. He was last seen in episode 122 watching the finals between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant with the rest of the Captains, along with a few of his teammates. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! You must first defeat The Empire on Hirai Shinzou's taisen route. Later you can choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you can find him on the way to the Yamaneko Stadium, near the broken bridge. He appears randomly. You must defeat him 2 times. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Teres, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Honor of the European tradition (欧州伝統の名誉) *'Player': Nice Dolphin *'Player': Gigi Blasi *'Player': Julien Rousseau After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Teres, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Lubbock Henktacker *'Player': Choi Chang Soo *'Topic': Protect the Castle (城の守りの話題, taken at King Arthur's castle) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Teres, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Family Photo Frame (家族の写真立ての写真, taken in room 201 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Minor Celebrity (ちょっとした有名人の話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's game centre) *'Topic': Parents (両親の話題, obtained outside Raimon's gym) *'Topic': Childhood Friend (幼馴染の話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'America Tairiku Senbatsu' *'Group A Senbatsu' *'Inazuma '10' *'Last Inazuma' *'Nanbei Daihyou' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'The Defense' *'The Fires' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Great Inazuma' *'Hard Fortress' *'Sekai Senbatsu' *'Sun Tans' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Raimon U-15' *'Team Spark' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FFI Legends' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 3 Nensei' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Gallery Ignored.jpg|Teres ignoring Endou. Tiago 01-1-.png|Teres playing. ThereseTCG.png|Teres in the TCG. IGS-09-036.png|IGS-09-036. IGS-09-046.png|IGS-09-046. IG-13-047.PNG|IG-13-047. Trivia *He (along with Mark, Edgar and Fideo) have a character song called "Eikou e no Yell!". Navigation de:Thiago Torres es:Thiago Torres fr:Thiago Torres it:Thiago Torres nl:Thiago Torres vi:Therese Torue Category:Captains Category:Original series characters